


lady with the red dress on

by happywriter16



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, Interracial Relationship, why isn't there more chris pine/zoe saldana fic in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: lady with the red dress oni love to be your manand take you into my world~ Lady With the Red Dress On by Snow





	lady with the red dress on

**Author's Note:**

> Way back on October 2009, this just came to me one morning as I woke up. You're welcome.

“You think if Kirk saw you in that dress he’d say ‘that dress looks good on you but it’d look even better on my bedroom floor’?” He’s not looking at her when he says it, nor is she looking at him. She imagines that if she looked at him his smile would be as bright as these camera lights. 

She laughs but not as hard as she wants to, like she would if they were alone. “No, but you would.”

If cameras weren’t around, he’d look at her, a wounded look on his face. She knows him. “Never. Takes too much time.”

She does look at him then but he’s still looking ahead. Maybe she doesn’t know him that well because she can’t tell if he’s joking or not.

Seconds pass, taking the moment with it. She faces the cameras again and then he’s leaning in, lips barely touching her ear. “In case you missed it, you look beautiful.” 

She smiles wider than before. It feels like too much.   
___

During the party, they work the room more apart than together, or more with the others, until she loses sight of him. She finally asks where he is and is told he’d already left. She’s more than ready to go once she finds that out. She slips out because she knows that if she says goodbye she won’t leave for another hour.

They’re all staying at the same hotel but all came at different times, staggered arrivals for effect and all that. The press tour interviews always lose their appeal pretty early on but not the premieres. Each one she looks forward to, anticipation making her nervous but in a good way. By the time she leaves, she’s tired and wired at the same time. Tonight is no different but for a very different reason. 

She’s knocking on his door before she has a chance to think about it some more. More time wouldn’t have her changing her mind. Just more time to imagine how it’d go. Why imagine when reality is an open door away?

He’s mostly out of his suit – jacket, shirt, tie, shoes and socks off – when he answers. She’s still in the dress but shorter, heels dangling from her fingers along with her purse.

Blue eyes twinkle and full pink lips open to say, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

He steps aside to let her in. She pulls the zipper of her dress down as she passes. She turns, lets it slide to settle around her feet, hears the thuds of her shoes and purse against the floor. “It really doesn’t take any time at all.”

It’s not often that she sees him like this – surprised, speechless, pink on the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks. 

She’s not the least bit shy but doesn’t remember ever being this bold. Standing in black lace that’s see thru.

He swallows. “Yeah. No time at all.” If he had time to think about it, she thinks he might be embarrassed at how breathless he sounds. She barely has time to think about it before he’s on her – hands around her waist and tongue in her mouth. 

He’s warm where she touches him. She can feel it through the fabric of his t-shirt. He tastes like wine and chocolate. She’s sure she tastes the same. 

There’s no urgency in his movements, the slip slide of his tongue and how his hands touch everything within reach. When his tongue trails along her jaw, she tells him, “My dress might look good on the floor. Me, not so much.”

He laughs at that, palming her ass, lifting until her legs are wrapped around his waist. “I’m sure you’d look good anywhere.” 

He’s serious as he lays her down. She kisses her long and hard, settling his weight against her. Her legs stay wrapped around him, her hands in his hair until he pulls away. He strips. She does the same not watching where her underwear lands. His gaze is appreciative as he looks at her. She feels like the room gets hotter as he does. She’s sure he feels the same at the way his skin seems to flush more than it had before. 

He starts on her right foot, kissing her arch. She makes to her pull her foot away when his hand is right there, pulling it back to him, thumb circling over the ankle. He switches to the other foot, works his way up her calves. He’s slow and methodical. It makes her wonder just how long he’s wanted to do this. When his breath tickles the backs of her knees, she can’t help but squirm, can’t help the giggle that leaves her mouth.

“I had no idea you were so ticklish.” He’s at her hips now, licking along the crease. “That’s very good to know.”

She breathes out. “Just wait till it’s your turn.” She smiles as she says it. He doesn’t say anything back. Not that she needs him to, his eyes say it all. 

He uses his tongue and fingers to work her open, slow then fast, starting all over again. It’s not enough. She sits up and sees him smile against her, confirming her suspicions that he’s teasing her. She releases the sheets gathered in her left hand, slides it across her slick belly down to find her clit. The first bit of pressure has her stilling her body, letting the sensation work its way through her. She watches him watch her fingers and then his tongue is right there.   
It licks, flicks, circles, presses hard until the sheets touching her are too much. She would arch up but his hands are pressing her down, grip firm enough to keep her still but not hurt. 

She comes finally, the pressure that had built up releasing as she says all kinds of things she doesn’t remember as soon as they hit the air. 

Then he’s right there, chest to chest, kissing her. She licks into his mouth liking how she tastes on him. She can feel how hard he is against her. The rocking her hips against him elicits a groan that goes straight to her core. 

“I can take a hint,” he says against her lips. He walks on unsteady legs to the bathroom. 

In no time at all he’s back pulling her legs further apart, hiking one of her legs high up around his waist. She’s so wet she doesn’t need him to ease into her and he doesn’t. Just one steady push until he’s as far as he can go. He stills, breathing through it.

He starts up, long, deep thrusts, the too loud sound of skin hitting skin. It hurts a little, bone on bone but it’s the good kind of hurt. She lifts her other leg, wants more of him. The angle changes just a bit but it’s enough to have the both of them saying _fuckfuckfuck_. 

Then he’s leaning over her, kissing her. It’s sloppier than before because they’re moving too much. He holds her to him while he works in and out in a just fast enough rhythm. 

“Fuck yes” is the only thing she can say while he pants in her ear until the muscles under her hands are tense. He rolls off her right after, the air around them smelling of sex and quiet save for their breathing. 

\---

She wakes up before him – his hand sliding down her body when she sits up – or so she thinks because she sees her stuff in the chair closest to the bed all arranged like he didn’t just throw them there.

She’s got a plane to catch. Thank goodness her body seems to know that because it’s 6:46 am according to the clock on the nightstand and her flight is at 10.

She slips out of bed and dresses. She’s facing the bed so she sees him when he wakes up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, voice soft in this early hour.

“Hey, yourself. Plane to catch.” She kneels on the bed. He turns to lie on his back.

“Likely story.”

She just smiles, lets the silence settle around them.

“Zoe…” 

She cuts him off with a kiss, just a soft press of lips against lips, then says, “I gotta get going on my walk of shame.”

“Shame, huh?"

“Yeah. It’s a shame we didn’t do this sooner.”


End file.
